As automotive interior styling progresses, there has been an increased desire for unique and stylish solutions for console assemblies to maximize storage capabilities as well as provide customizable storage features. For example, many console compartments may include a cup or container holder apparatus that may be designed to hold one or more containers. These apparatuses are generally either a fixed apparatus or a deployable apparatuses that can be selectively deployed as needed. A convenient way to convert a single fixed cup holder assembly into a multiple cup holder assembly is desired.
The present invention provides a convertible cup or container holder assembly that has multiple configurations within a console for tailoring the container holder assembly to the specific needs of a user.